Jarek/Original Timeline
Biographies *'Mortal Kombat 4:' "Believed to be the last member of Kano's klan, the Black Dragon, Jarek is hunted down by Special Forces agent Sonya Blade for crimes against humanity. With the emergence of a much greater evil, Sonya focuses her strength on the new menacing Quan Chi. Jarek now finds himself fighting alongside Sonya and Earth's warriors to help defeat the evil Elder God, Shinnok." *'Armageddon Bio Kard:' "Long thought to be the last remaining member of the Black Dragon, Jarek had served as Kano's second-in-command. After his master's apparent death, Jarek fled to Edenia. Shinnok's attempt to take control of the realms seemed to leave him no other choice, and so Jarek joined forces with his sworn enemies, Sonya Blade and Jackson Briggs." *'Armageddon:' "What was done to me by the Special Forces could only be described as brutality. But that's fine. I can take it. What angered me was that somehow Jax found me. I'd covered my trail, kept to the shadows. But still I was routed out. Jax dropped me into a ravine, assuming that would be the end of me. It would have been if I hadn't thrust my weapon into the cliff wall to slow my descent. I was badly injured, so I went into hiding. My rumored death would be the ultimate camouflage as I regained my strength. Obsessed with thoughts of revenge, I traveled all over the realms looking for ancient texts that would show me a fatality worthy of my betrayer. But my injuries made perfecting these new techniques a very painful task. My frustration turned into rage and I no longer cared who had sold me out. I would kill them all - a sentiment Quan Chi apparently shared. Quan Chi recognized the carnage I had left behind as I practiced my new fatalities on the good people of the realms. He was impressed and offered to help me increase their power and effectiveness. All I needed do was fight beside the Forces of Darkness in Edenia. The means of enhancing my fatalities would reveal itself, and all my enemies would be there for the slaughter. Soon I'll have revenge. The time will come to finish them all." Storyline ''Mortal Kombat: Special Forces Jarek was freed by Kano along with the other Black Dragon members (No Face, Tasia and Tremor) from a United States Special Forces detention facility, during the events of ''Mortal Kombat: Special Forces. Kano proposed them to reform the Black Dragon clan, but he merely wished to use them as pawns in order to slow down any Special Forces agents who may have been following him. Jarek was stationed as head of security at a downtown office which the clan was using as a front for their activities. While he was there, he was confronted by Major Jackson Briggs on the building's helipad. Jarek was defeated, and Jax believed that he had killed the Black Dragon warrior, but Jarek survived. He was the only Black Dragon member aside from Kano to survive an encounter with the Major. ''Mortal Kombat 4/''Mortal Kombat Gold Shortly before the events of Mortal Kombat 4, Jarek fled to Edenia after learning of Kano's apparent death. Thought to be the last surviving member of the Black Dragon, he was pursued by Lt. Sonya Blade and Jax who were seeking to destroy the last remnants of the clan forever. However, seeing that Earthrealm faced the threat of Shinnok's invasion during this period, they decided to focus their attention on the new threat, and Jarek agreed to help his sworn enemies defeat this common foe. After the destruction of Shinnok's forces, he resisted allowing himself to be turned over to the Special Forces. He erased his trail but Jax found him and threw him off a cliff. ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Jarek survived the fall by driving his weapon into the ravine side, slowing down his fall enough so that he only ended up gravely injured. Using his presumed demise as a cover, Jarek went into hiding and began to master new fatality techniques in order to exact revenge on his adversaries. However, he became frustrated with the difficulties that his injuries befell him, and soon he wished to do nothing more than to kill everyone. Quan Chi found Jarek and promised him that, in return for aiding the side of the Forces of Darkness, the sorcerer would give him the ability to enhance the strength and capabilities of his fatalities, and he would be given a chance to challenge all of his foes at once. Jarek agreed and headed into Edenia to take part in the final battle. In Edenia, Jarek took part in the Battle of Armageddon, where he died like almost every kombatant that attended the battle. Endings *'Mortal Kombat 4 (Non-Canonical): ' ::Sonya: It's over, Jarek! Shinnok is dead, the good guys won! You're coming back with me!'' ::''Jarek: (advancing towards Sonya, who walks backwards) Never, Sonya. I agreed to help defeat Shinnok, not turn myself in to the Special Forces! The Black Dragon'll live on!'' ::(they stop as Sonya stands back-to-back with a cliff) ::''Sonya: The Black Dragon died with Kano! You're the last one, Jarek!'' ::''Jarek: NEVER!!! (lunges at Sonya, who dodges, making him plummet into the cliff. Sonya just watches, pulling out her walkie-talkie)'' ::''Sonya: Come in, Major Briggs. This is Lieutenant Sonya Blade. Over-- What? (Jarek has come back up and pulls Sonya's leg, making her fall down the cliff)'' ::''Jax: (over the radio) Sonya! This is Major Briggs! Come in! Sonya, this is Jax! Are you there? (Jarek crushes Sonya's walkie-talkie under his foot before laughing and leaving)'' *'Armageddon (Non-Canonical): '"The power of Blaze drew chi from all the kombatants and funneled into Jarek. He suddenly felt as if Death itself were guiding his actions. Laughing maniacally, he sealed off the crater and unleashed a storm of fatalities upon his fellow warriors. None could escape the maelstrom of deadly energy. When at last the tempest abated, Sub-Zero's spine lay quivering next to Kano's still-beating heart. An armless Jax knelt beside the two halves of Kung Lao's body. Jarek has finished them all!" Category:Original Timeline Category:Character Subpages